


Betting in Ink

by Baby_Fangirl



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Look Over There! ~ There's flirting, crygi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24372592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Fangirl/pseuds/Baby_Fangirl
Summary: Crystal is notoriously bad at placing bets, and when she loses yet another bet, her friends make her get a tattoo.But Crystal Methyd is far more interested in the pretty tattoo artist.
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 15
Kudos: 140





	Betting in Ink

Crystal was sure that she’d learnt her lesson after the first five-hundred times, but the frizzy blue-haired girl was hugely competitive, which put a great dampening block on the whole giving up and giving into her friends every time there was something even slightly remote to bet on. 

It had taken a lot for her to admit that Crystal Elizabeth Methyd was addicted to gambling against her friends; the euphoria of the smallest possibility that she could finally win one was much greater than the crippling regret of losing for the 506th time in a row. 

Not that her friends really helped her situation; they all found it absolutely hilarious how the bubble-gum haired girl would come jumping back each time they placed a bet, and found it even funnier every time she lost. 

It was Jackie’s fault for starting the whole thing; she was the newspaper reporter for their college campus and had started simple speculations for little things: like who was going to star in their latest productions and which team was going to win in their Friday tournament. Just little bets at first. 

But Jaida had blown it out of proportion when their friendship group had started placing their own personal bets, offering money, car rides to school, and even clothes as their betting chips. (Crystal had learnt her lesson on the latter, having to spend the rest of the school day without her tiger print leggings, and was lucky enough that her oversized t-shirt looked somewhat like a dress). 

But their bets were silly and fun, so Crystal kept competing despite her downwards streak; all things such as: Who in their group was going to be the first to get a date to the Winter Formal; or whose phone would go off in the middle of class. 

The only thing that Crystal didn’t like about losing, was the repercussions. 

She was the only one who seemed to forfeit for having the worst bets, except for Jan, who sometimes had to join her for her equally bad betting decisions. It had been harmless though; mostly... like drinking from the bad milk that had been sat on the cafeteria counter for the past week, or even wearing their clothes inside out for a day. 

But this had crossed a line. 

The bet had been bigger than usual, so the consequences were higher too. Jan, Jackie, Jaida, Heidi and Crystal had been sat around their usual lunch bench outside, when the sun was shining brightly, thinking of their new bet. 

“What if we bet against Jaida failing her History test?” Heidi whistled playfully, the grin on her lips widening when Jaida turned around to fix her with the most shocked and horrified glance. 

“Bitch, I am not going to fail my history, Jan’s been helping me,” The dark-skinned girl confirmed with a smug smirking gracing her pointed features. 

“Jan’s been helping you?” Crystal arched a brow, unable to contain the cheeky grin that lifted her countenance, “Then I bet you’re totally going to flunk!” Everyone laughed at that besides Jan and Jaida who exchanged slightly anxious looks. 

“Yeah, well, you’ve not won a bet yet, Crystal Elizabeth Methyd, so thanks for the confirmation!” Jan teased, and an even louder roar of laughter tore from the girls, a soft chorus of _‘shade’_ coming from Jackie and Heidi at the same time. 

“Anyway, we should bet on something big, something really unlikely!” Jackie decided, chewing on her bottom lip as she rolled an apple between her hands just for something to do, her dark round eyes scanning the campus for inspiration. “Oh, I know!” Miss Cox sat upright, grabbing everyone’s undivided attention. 

“We should bet how long it takes for Crystal to talk to her crush!” Jackie announced, earning favour in way of cheers from everyone except to Methyd herself who had paled at the suggestion. That was an impossible task! 

Crystal had crushed on Gigi Goode from the moment that the pink-haired girl had transferred schools, and the bubbly artist took it upon herself to admire the long-legged, drop-dead gorgeous girl from a distance. They didn’t share any classes, which Crystal Methyd saw as a sign that the universe hated her, and so only got to shoot longing glances at the girl in the hallways, cafeteria, or during assemblies in the lecture hall. 

“No, guys, I can’t do that!” The bubble gum-blue haired girl shook her head in protest, but nobody paid her any mind, as the bets were already getting thrown around and documented in Heidi’s notepad, the evidence of all of their stupid bets. 

Answers varied from never, to four months, with the majority leaning to the longer time frame. 

“Place your bet, Methyd,” Jan teased relentlessly; grinning like that cat from Alice in Wonderland. 

“I’ll tell you what,” Crystal spoke, leaning back in her chair, and lifted her doc-marten covered feat up on the table by where Jaida was sat. “I’ll talk to her today. And I’m going to win my first bet, and you girls are gonna owe me!”. 

Crystal Methyd tried. 

Honestly, she did; but waiting for the perfect moment in a six-hour period wasn’t working out as well as she hoped. Her dark gaze followed Gigi Goode around the cafeteria over lunch, and her gut twisted, making Crystal lose her appetite. 

She had to talk to her after college then; just before they went home. But by the time the blue haired girl had made it out the front doors, Gigi was climbing into the passenger side of the car, that sped off, leaving a guilty Crystal in debt with her friends. 

“Well... that went well,” Jackie beamed as she caught up to her best friend that had, yet again, lost another bet. “Me and the girls decided earlier... that if you weren’t gonna come through, you had to get a tattoo.” 

Well... now here she was later that same day, sitting in the tattoo parlour, nervously bouncing her leg as she looked through one of the artists portfolios. The art was pretty, but also kind of bold at the same time, and Crystal felt that if she had to get a tattoo, this stranger had to be the one to give it to her. 

Methyd had thought about buying one of those fake, stick on temporary tattoos and stick it somewhere obscure; but that would never work, considering her friends invited her to the beach every other week, and they weren’t dumb either. Her friends were bound to notice if her tattoo randomly went missing after a couple of days. 

“Crystal Methyd?” the woman at the reception desk called out, almost incredulously as though she thought perhaps the name was a prank, but the blue haired girl jumped to her feet before she could back down and retreat with her tail between her legs. 

“That’s me!” Crystal announced with a proud nod, handing over the artists portfolio with a charming smile; somehow the receptionist just nodded, as if it all added up now that the bubble-gum haired girl matched her name. 

“Okay, well... you’ll be in booth number two, just through there,” the lady pointed to the left, and returned to scrolling through her computer, the girl just smiled and held her breath, cursing her friends. 

Crystal skipped into the booth with feigned enthusiasm; she’d never gotten a tattoo before; and wasn’t sure how badly this was going to hurt. Her Uncle George’s cat had dug its claws into her leg once and Crystal had cried at the pain... so this was probably going to sting like a bitch. 

She stopped dead when she saw the tattoo artist grabbing a bottle of water from the refrigerator in the corner of the booth. Long, pink hair waved down her back, and the Gigi Goode turned around with a genuine grin painting her rose-coloured lips. Her mouth dry. Gigi was wearing a pair of skin-tight pleather pants and a Lady Gaga tank top. It was so simple but so effective. 

“Crystal!” Gigi smiled with a flicker of recognition lighting up her soft, blue eyes. 

“Hey... Gigi... you know my name?” She couldn’t pretend to hide her surprise that parted her lips in shock, making Goode grin more with amusement. They’d not even shared in conversation this long before. _Thank_ _you, God_ _!_ Crystal internally whispered. _You really owed me, big time!_ It was the least the universe could do for her after years of screwing her over. 

“Mhm,” Gigi nodded, pink curls bouncing down her back as she moved, motioning for Crystal to take a seat in the chair, “We go to college together. Also, you were booked in and I saw you on the schedule, water?” She held out the cold bottle of water that Crystal gratefully accepted. Her mouth was bone dry. 

“So... what do you want Crystal?” Gigi sat on the stool beside her with an enchanting grin that made the blue haired girl wish she could say _‘you’_ , without scaring her off. 

“Is this a trick question? Because the go-to answer is world peace, but right now I kind of really want a packet of skittles?” Crystal mumbled hopefully, pausing when Gigi’s infectious laughter resonated around the studio. 

“I meant for your tattoo!” Goode chuckled sweetly. 

Crystal bit down on her bottom lip and inwardly groaned, “Right, of course you did. I wanted to get something in Arabic, on my chest...” she handed over the design that she’d found on Tumblr, and blushed impossibly hard, unable to admit to Gigi that the design she’d brought said One Direction. 

“Okay then! I can easily do this. If you’d like take off your shirt?” Gigi smiled brightly, glancing back a at the design. 

Somehow, Crystal had forgotten all about the fact that tattoos went on your skin, not sure if she could handle Gigi touching her anywhere, let alone her chest. “Oh, okay.” she blushed furiously, contrasting against her light blue hair. 

Methyd carefully unbuttoned her flannel. She’d shamefully imagined the moment when she would undress for Gigi Goode; but it wasn’t in a public parlour; it was in the confinements of her bedroom with a song blasting... 

“Are you alright?” The pink-haired goddess asked softly with concern lacing her tone as the other girl sat awkwardly in her ripped jeans and a bright pink leopard print bra. 

“Yeah, I just feel totally weird being in front of you without my shirt.” Crystal admitted around the lump that had formed in her throat as she settled back into the chair, struggling to breathe in her usual steady pattern. 

Gigi laughed quietly at that, “Why? You were in front of the whole school without pants!” How had she remembered that? They had barely even passed in the hallway, just stopping outside their lockers for a minute or less. 

“I lost a bet! And this is different, I feel... I don’t know, kind of embarrassed?” she looked it too, her pink hue tinting her cheeks was enough to go on, and Gigi Goode couldn’t help but find it endearing. 

“Look, it’s okay,” the girl expressed, pausing a moment before she grabbed her own black, tank top from its hem, and pulled it over her head, cherry-blossom tresses spilling down her back once again, like the most beautiful waterfall. “There,” Gigi grinned, tossing her shirt onto her workbench. “Now we’re equal, and we match!” 

Crystal swallowed, Gigi’s bra was a leopard print too, without the luminous colours. “O-okay,” 

“Great! Now show me again where you want it?” Crystal pointed to the space just above her right breast and Gigi nodded, seemingly not at all bothered by the placement. Her touch was light and incredibly warm as she applied the transfer paper to Crystals chest and held it there for a few seconds before pulling it away to reveal the outline of the Arabic tattoo. 

“Are you ready?” Gigi asked with a tentative smile, fingers lingering on Crystals stomach as she picked up the tattoo needle. 

Crystal squeezed her eyes shut, unable to tell if it was the nerves, or the soft feeling of the pink-haired girl fingertips; not able to change her mind if she wanted too. Crystal Methyd forced a nod. “Ready,”. 

Gigi leant over her carefully, one hand on Crystals stomach, thumb gently rubbing soft circles to calm the girl in her chair as she started the tattoo, and the blue haired student gasped with discomfort at first, before visibly trying to relax. 

“So...” she forced out through gritted teeth trying to ignore the pain, “You’re a tattoo artist?”. 

Gigi’s lips pulled into a soft smirk; she didn’t usually like it when her clients tried to make conversation; often they’d be in that chair for hours, and Gigi’s social battery ran out in college, and so often had to listen to the others drawl on and on about things that the girl didn’t even care about. 

But it was different with Crystal, she was almost glad when Methyd had started to talk, and she instantly offered her go-to teasing reply. 

“Actually, I’m just the janitor, the real tattoo artist is on her lunch break,” Gigi snickered quietly as Crystal’s dark, green eyes flew open, a look of horror crossing her features. 

“What?!” the girl shrieked, flashing a pure panicked glance in Gigi’s direction, calming when she saw the other laughing quietly at her own joke. “That wasn’t funny, Miss Goode!”. 

“I beg to differ, Miss Methyd,” Gigi continued with her teasing remarks, and Crystal had to bite back a grin, suddenly realising that between the soft circles that Gigi’s long digits were tracing on her stomach, and the sarcastic conversation, she could barely register the pain of the tattoo needle. 

“But yes,” Gigi finally spoke up again when her laughter had quietened, her intense blue gaze never tearing from the outline of the tattoo, “I’m a tattoo artist. I want to make my own fashion brands, but my mother's stopped buying my materials, so I need to earn my own keep if I want to keep making outfits,”. Goode explained softly. “It was either this, or grooming dogs. And they were impressed with my art here, so they took me on,”. 

“Your art is pretty,” Crystal admitted with a confirming nod, “I saw your portfolio in the waiting room,”. Did that sound corny? First world peace and skittles and now this? Crystal swore she was making a fool of herself in front of the one girl that she’d crushed on in this whole college. 

“Thanks,” Gigi beamed, genuinely delighted by the compliment, “Why do you want an Arabic tattoo on your chest, is this your rebel phase?” Her cerulean blue eyes flickered up to meet Crystal’s gaze with a gentle smirk pulling at her lips. 

Crystal felt her heartbeat accelerate, and she was sure that Gigi would be able to feel it, even under the whirring of the needle, “No, this is my ‘I’m stupid and keep losing bets to my friends' phase,” she laughed quietly, hardly noticing the intrigue that coated the tattoo artists gaze. 

“What did you bet on?” 

"Uh, nothing serious,"

They talked easily like that for forty minutes, until Gigi turned off the machine, and Crystal sat up, awkwardly trying to get a good look at her tattoo. “Hold your horses, Miss Methyd. You’re only half done, but I’m taking five. You want anything?” the pink-haired girl smiled sweetly, and Crystal shook her head before Gigi waved and left the booth without her shirt, leaving Crystal in the chair, horny and confused. 

The blue haired girl let out a soft moan that she’d been holding in since the second Gigi put her hands on her. 

Crystal swiped through her phone, opening Skype and found her group chat before hastily pressing the video call button. Her friends had told her to video them once the tattoo was done, but what was wrong with half time. Jan answered first, followed by Jacky and Jaida. And Crystal figured that Heidi must’ve been having dinner with her parents. 

“Oh my god, Crys, why are you naked?” Jan shrieked into the camera, laughing softly. 

“Shut the fuck up, Janet!” Crystal rolled her eyes blushing softly. “Listen guys, you won't believe this,” she hurried excitedly, gaze flickering to the door in case the goddess with pink hair returned. 

“I won’t believe in evolution, so you’ve got a lot to live up to,” Jackie responded, her voice and screen cracking over the call. 

“Girl, the fuck do you mean you don’t believe in evolution? It's scientifically proven!” Jaida retorted, shaking her head at the camera. 

“Have you ever seen evolution happen? Do you see half ape-men walking around Los Angeles?” Jackie defended and Crystal lips fell open at the change of topic. But to be fair... that was a good point. 

“Fucking hell, Jackie, I will take you to literally any museum and prove to you that-” 

“Guys, hey, back to me!” Crystal cut into Jaida’s argument with a bubbly smile, once again, checking the door. “So... I’m half way through my tattoo,” she brought the phone closer to her chest to see the mostly filled in Arabic ‘One Direction’ tattoo. “But... you’ll never guess who my tattoo artist is...”. 

Crystal bit on her bottom lip, feeling a bubble of excitement swell in her chest. “It’s Gigi! You know, incredibly cute, pink haired goddess that I’ve been crushing on forever, Gigi!” she burst with her excitement, and laughed at her friend's reactions. 

“No way!” Jan screamed, “I don’t believe you!”. She was kind of hopping that this would come up, and Methyd quickly slipped from the chair, over to the table where Gigi’s shirt that she’d been wearing earlier was still laying abandoned. 

“Don’t believe me, how's this for proof?” She held up Gigi’s lady Gaga shirt and her friends howled yet again. 

“Bitch! How the fuck did you get her undressed? Oh shit, did you guys do it in the chair?” Jaida whispered with her famous gossip voice and Crystal blushed even more. 

“No! I was uncomfortable to take my shirt off, so she did it too... it’s no big deal,”. Crystal defended feeling her cheeks grown uncomfortable warm. 

“Crystal...” Jackie whispered and the group got quiet fast at the seriousness in the dark-haired girls voice. “You do realise... that you talked to your crush... today. You didn’t even have to go through with the tattoo,”. 

Oh, fuck! Her friends couldn’t help but laugh as the girl groaned, hitting her head against the camera of her phone. “I can’t even... Fuck you Jackie!”. It’s then that Crystal heard Gigi’s heels clicking outside the door, and she whispered a quick, “Gotta go,” before hanging up and sitting back in the chair. 

“Hey!” Gigi smiled warmly, throwing something into Crystals lap, and the blue-haired girl almost jumped, grinning wildly when she saw that it was a packet of skittles. 

“Gigi Goode, you are a godsend!” Crystal beamed, tearing into the packet of sugary sweets, instantly sucking on three skittles at once. “You know the way to a girl's heart!” She squealed, happily chewing on the sweets. 

“I sure do, through the fourth and fifth ribs,” Gigi grinned matter-of-factly, and Crystal had to cough, to not choke on her skittles, “Yet again, I made a joke at your expense, you are unbelievably gullible Crystal Methyd!” the pink-haired girl giggled, making Crystal’s heart skip a beat. “Are you ready to go again?”. 

“I usually love it when girls say that to me, but not under these circumstances,” Crystal teased back and finally, the smug grin faltered on Gigi’s lips, her eyes widening with surprise and a vermillion blush settled on her cheeks. 

Crystal may be the absolute worst at bets, but she was an awfully good tease. 

“A- a simple yes, would’ve worked,” Gigi stuttered, starting up the machine again. 

“It would’ve but then I wouldn’t have gotten to see that beautiful blush,” Crystal played yet again, her eyes locked onto Gigi’s face, and was satisfied by the way that the pink-haired girl bit her lip. Crystal wasn't a masochist, but the tender pain of the needle in her chest drove a small moan from her lips that she amplified for dramatic purposed. 

She could tell that it was winding Gigi up nicely. 

They worked for another twenty minutes before Gigi compared the tattoo to the picture, nodding at its perfection as she switched off the machine. 

“There, I’d say you were all done,” Gigi grinned, already in the process of sterilising her needles with her back to Crystal, still feeling that heat pooling in the bottom of her stomach. Just a couple of comments had her crazy like a teenager! 

“Wow, this is really awesome!” Crystal smiled ecstatically on the other side of the room where the mirror was placed. 

“I’m glad you like it!” Gigi turned back around with a brilliant smile, gasping in surprise when Crystal was a mere three inches from her, how had she crept up on her in the space of three seconds without so much as making a noise? Goode braced herself against her table for support. 

Gigi was never self-conscious, but under the wandering gaze of Crystal Methyd, the tattoo artist felt completely vulnerable leaning against the table without a shirt. 

“I have a question,” Crystal asked far too sweetly, and suddenly, Gigi’s in control persona practically melted away as the girl brushed her long, pink hair behind her ear, shuddering at the touch. 

“Yeah?” Gigi cleared her throat only for the lump to reform when Crystal pressed in closer. 

“Do you take your shirt off for every customer with a little body paranoia?” the bubble-gum haired girl questioned with a soft smirk that drove the artist absolutely wild. 

Gigi caught her plump lower lip in between her teeth as she debated on an answer, “No... just the insanely pretty ones,” she answered with the best smug grin that she could muster. 

The smile lasted half a second on her lips before Crystal had caught her beneath a bruising kiss, the air dissipating from her lungs and was replaced by utter euphoria. 

Gigi’s hands landed on Crystal’s hips wordlessly, their lips working against each other like beautiful machinery. Methyd’s lips tasted like skittles and Goode drank it all in all too eagerly, kissing the blue-haired girl with pure fascination. 

They parted and kissed again, for goodness knows how long. Crystal wanted to give a big, middle finger to anyone who might’ve been waiting in the reception. 

“So...” Crystal Methyd breathed heavily, reaching to grab her checked shirt, “You’re a tattoo artist and a good kisser,” she teased, watching the other girl blush as she pulled her tank back on over her head. 

“And you’re the girl who can’t win a bet,” Gigi laughed as Crystal playfully scowled at her. “You know... if you ever want to come back for another tattoo, I have the perfect design for you,” she smiled and Crystal couldn’t help but bite at bait. 

“What did you have in mind?” she asked, almost tingling when Gigi took hold of her arm, biting the cap off a pen before sketching something up the length of her arm; Crystal realized only after it was complete that it was a phone number. “Smooth, Goode, smooth,” she laughed before pulling down the sleeve of her shirt. 

“So... you’ll call me?” Gigi bit her lip softly. 

“Honey, if you keep doing _that,_ you’ll be calling me in a minute or two,” Crystal wriggled her brows suggestively, making Gigi hide her face in her hands and laugh brightly. “Thank you for the tattoo and the pretty incredible make-out session,” Crystal winked, making Gigi crease with more laughter. 

The pink-haired girl sidled closer with a far too innocent smile, “I _bet_ you won’t kiss me goodbye,”. 

Crystal’s mouth parted with shock before pulling into the brightest grin. _Finally,_ a bet she couldn’t lose! 

“Think again, pretty girl,” Crystal mused victoriously. 

She pulled Gigi closer by the waist and kissed her longingly, the way she’d been dreaming about since she first laid eyes on those beautiful lips. 


End file.
